Jake Sully Female Style
by GreenpplOMG
Summary: Instead of Jake Sully how about Jennifer Sully? femaIe version of Jake.  Jen Fufills her sister's destiny and finds the love of her life. Mix of songs and events. 1 chapter up!
1. Chapter 1:Pandora

Ton of editing... Actually, while I was editing I actually saw most of my mistakes or all of them. I changed a few things also and sometimes I forgot the lines so I had to watch the movie over again and went into my office to write it down and no I don't have a job. My dad actually gave me the guest bedroom and turned it into my personal office, we don't even get people to sleep over, mostly the guests would sleep in my room and I in my dad's room he sleeps on the couch(couch is pretty comfortable), so king sized bed all to myself! Whoo! I know what your thinking... TMI! Get over it...  
My way of the story,

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar neither its characters. All of it belongs to the genius. I don't make money, this is simply my imagination and I would like to keep it that way...

Chapter rating:T

Read,Enjoy & Review

* * *

Chapter 1: Pandora

_when I was lying there in the V.A hospital, I started having these dreams of flying...I was free; sooner or later though,you always need to wake up._

Jennifer sully had woken from Cryo to see sweat or tears hovering above her, she watched as two droplets of tears/sweat form together as one.

In Cryo you don't dream at all,well that was just a theory.

Jennifer tasted her mouth,it felt like cotton.

Doesn't feel like six years; more like a fifth of a tequila and an ass kicking.

Jennifer's casket slid open revealing a large space. She would've floated, but the straps she were held in kept her only a couple inches from the bedding. A doctor came over to her and hovered over her checking her pulse.  
"Are we there yet?" Jennifer asked the doctor.  
"Yea we're the gorgeous," he replied, patting her hand. "We're there."

He helped her get out of the casket and she floated to her small locker to grab something to eat and something to wear.

_"Its about your sister." one of the male in the suit told me. An aged man pulled the plastic garbage bag from her covered body revealing only her so pale face and neck._  
_'Damn it, Teresa.' I thought. 'She was my only family I had to protect her.'_  
_"since your genome is identical to hers then you could... Step into her shoes..." one said earning a strange look from his buddy. "So to speak."_  
_I signed the papers they handed to me and I gave it back to them._  
_'Teresa was taken out by a man with a knife ends her journey for the paper in her wallet and I wasn't there to protect her! Dammit!'_

_With that they pressed the button that would start the flames to burn her body along with the cardboard casket._  
_'When one life ends... Another begins.'_

_

* * *

_

The Valkyrie shuttle stormed down into the Pandoran atmosphere with a sonic boom.

"Exopacts on, exopacts on. Remember you lose that mask you gon' be unconscious FOR 5 seconds your dead in 4 minutes, let nobody be dead today looks very bad on my report." Stupid a-hole. He spoke so loudly, Jennifer was getting an ear tantrum.

Jennifer quickly got her exopact on and waited until the ship stopped.

when it landed she grabbed her wheelchair and she hopped into it and grabbed her bag and wheeled herself out of the ship.  
"Let's go special K. Do not make me wait for you!" he growled.  
'Fuck you.' Jennifer thought.  
She slowly wheeled herself out of the Valkyrie. She quickly turned her wheels when an AMP suit came into view and almost toppled her.  
The suit turned and the man inside said.  
"Look out hot rod!"

Two military corporates, Lyle Wanfleet and Pike laughed at the sight of "new meat."  
"Look at all this fresh meat!" Lyle laughed."whoo!"  
Corporate Pike spotted Jennifer and immediately stopped laughing.  
"Hey, check this out man," Pike scowled, Wanfleet turned around. "Meals on wheels."  
"Oh, now that's just wrong." Lyle shook his head but continued. "But damn she is one fine chick,"  
Pike laughed.  
Jennifer immediately stopped wheeling herself when a big bulldozer rode by. She kept a straight face on the outside but giggled on the inside when she spotted arrows in its tires. You can find that a bit humoring except if those arrows are in your chest piercing your heart. She watched as the bulldozer drive by.

* * *

"Your not in Kansas anymore. Ladies and Gentlemen. Your on Pandora, respect that fact. Every second of everyday."

Jen wheeled herself into the briefing area to find a buff looking man around the age of fifty, he had three scars on the right side of his head, short gray hair, military outfit with a pistol on his right leg.

"If there is a hell you probably might wanna go there for some R&R after a tour on Pandora. There's an indigenous population of humanoids called the Na'vi, they're fond of arrows dipped into neroutoxin that will stop your heart in one minute, and they have bones that naturally made of carbon fiber, they are hard to kill. My job is to keep you all alive... I will not succeed... Not with all of you, If you wish to survive you need to have a strong mental attitude... You got to obey the rules..Pandora rules.. Rule number 1..."

_'There's nothing than a safety brief to put your mind at ease.'_

"Your Jennifer right Teresa's sister?" a nerdy looking guy ask, Jennifer was mostly around buff looking guys, so compared to them, he looked like a child.  
"Yea." she said, man this guy is smart but could be dumb at the same time, he is pretty clumsy.  
"Hi sorry I'm Norm, Norm Spellman" He shook her hand."went through Avatar training with your sister." He said."She was a great girl, funny too,it was a big shock to all of us."  
"Uh huh." Jennifer nodded solemnly, she really didn't like the fact that this guy was talking about her deceased sister.  
"So... Your taking over her Avatar?"He asked.  
"I guess that's the plan." Jen replied.

"Wanna go check 'em out?"

"Sure..."

* * *

"The bio-lab, yeah we're gonna be spending a lot of time in here." Norm said while gesturing the lab the two had entered."Oh here's the link area this is where we're connecting to the avatars."

But Jen saw something that was interesting to her. She had her mind set on that curious state of hers. She saw two big tanks containing 10 foot tall blue bodies in them. She didn't quite understand but she assumes their avatars. "Hey welcome," A tan skinned guy greeted. Jennifer guesses this guy was named Max because of his name tag.

"Damn,they got big." Jennifer chuckled.

"Yea, they take about six years to fully mature on the flight out."Norm replied.

"Yeah and they got some great muscle tone also."Max said. "There's yours." He pointed to the female avatar in the tank.

Jennifer approached the tank seeing the female avatar up close. She looked more Na'vi than any of the others. She had light brown hair, that flowed freely instead of the other avatars that was just kept in a braid, she had a flat nose,full lips, three digits and one thumb on each hand, and she had the waist size of a Na'vi female, Jennifer might seem this was kind of weird to think about her Avatar but she got a nice pair of tits, and stripes along the side of her body and her face and bio-luminescence spots resembling as freckles on her face and along her body.

"Yours developed more like the Na'vi except for the hair color and the eyes, the eyes are a big as the na'vi's but the color is strange, we do not know yet but it would probably be hard to fit in with the Na'vi." Jennifer smiled.  
"Looks like her..." Jennifer mumbled.  
"Na," Norm said."Looks like you, this your avatar now Jennifer." Jennifer smiled when her avatar twitched and squirmed.

* * *

Links were coming out and one link opened followed by another. A woman with red hair rose from the link bed.

"Who's got my goddamn cigarette?"She yelled"Guys whats wrong with this picture?" Someone handed the woman a cigarette as she mumbled a "Thank you".

"And here she is, Cinderella back from the ball." Max said sarcastically."Grace I'd like you to meet Norm Spellman and Jennifer Sul-"

"Norm I hear good things about you, How's your Na'vi?" Grace asked ignoring the woman in the wheelchair.

"May the great mother smile upon our first meeting." Norm said.

"Not bad, you sound a little bit formal." Grace replied.

"Well I have studied for five years, but there is much more to learn." Norm replied.

"Uh Grace this is Jennifer Sully." Max said pointing at Jennifer.

"Yea yea, I know who you are and I don't need you... I need your sister," She said in a bitchy tone."You know the PhD that trained for this mission."

"She's dead, I know it's a big inconvenience for everyone." Jennifer said in Na'vi, surprising Grace and the others.  
"You know the language, that's pretty good. How much lab training have you had before?"Grace asked narrowing her eyes.  
"I dissected a frog once." Jennifer shrugged.  
" You see, they are just pissing on us without even having the courtesy of calling it rain." Grace was pissed."You know what, I'm going to Selfrige man."

"No Grace you don't wanna do tha-"Max said but didn't finish.

"You know what this is just bullshit man!"Grace yelled. "I'm gonna kick his corporate ass. He has no right sticking her nose in my department."

"Be here 0800 tomorrow, try and use big words." With what Max said, Jennifer left the bio-lab to practice her "big words".

* * *

Grace stomped, to where Selfridge was playing with his putter.

"Parker, I though it was a being a neglect but now your intentionally screwing me." She gestured with her hands.

"Grace I love are little pep-talks. But I think we got lucky with her." Parker said

"Lucky? How is this in anyway lucky?" Grace asked.

"Lucky your girl had a twin sister and that wasn't some oral ingenious or something."Parker replied. "A marine we could use, I'm signing her up for security escort."

"The last thing we need is a trigger happy moron out there,"

Parker used the putt to hit it in the mug on the floor, but unfortunately Grace kicked the cup.

"Oops" Grace shrugged. "I need a researcher not some jar-head dropout."

"Look isn't this the whole idea of your little puppet show

we look like them, we talk like them then they'll star trusting us. We give 'em a school,medicine, roads but no no no, they like mud. We teach them English but after how many years? Relations with the indigenous are getting worse!" Parker yelled, but not loud enough for people to stare. It gets on Grace's nerves.

"Yeah that tends to happen when you turn machine guns on them."Grace cut in.

"Right. Come here." Parker gestured to his desk to the floating rock. The two walked over to the desk as Parker walked behind his desk and picked up the rock.

"You see this little gray rock it's called Unobtanium. Because this little gray rock sells for twenty million a kilo."Parker said. "That's the only reason, it's what pays for the whole party,pays for your science,Comprendo? Now those savages are ruining are whole operation,and a your supposed to be finding a diplomatic solution. So use what you got and get me some results."

* * *

I Did this to make everyone happy if Jake was a female. Review! :) I'm desperate.  
I have edited it to make those more happy, and I am very sorry for my slow updates, my sister was very sick and my mom was also and school is a bitch, my math teacher is rude gave me fucking homework 24/7. A whole effing packet! So I did it all and continued to edit this story.

Review I will see my mistakes. And note to self:  
Need to watch movie again... :)


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry its super short

**I haven't updated in like 3 or 4 weeks so I want to make this one long. I like all the reviews and because I had a few errors was because I wrote the first chapter on a Wordpad. So I hope I get all these ones correct because I downloaded OpenOffice and this has a spelling check. Read,Enjoy,Review! And plus I am going to add another avatar newbie because I just want a few na'vi guys jealous because this friend will be a guy, but out of Jen's league. **

This was the day when Jen and Norm would link to their avatars. Jen wonders how her body would function to this avatar. Would she still be crippled? Would she walk? All these questions are bubbling in her head like steamed water. Jen looked at the decanted avatars,she was still surprised about the height.

"C'mon guys,we're burning daylight!" Grace told Norm and Jen. Norm followed Grace followed a while after by Jen.

'So how much link time have you logged?" Grace asked mainly to Norm.

"Um.. About five hundred and twenty hours." Norm replied.

"That's good."

Jen didn't really like these sort of questions but had to live with it.

"Your there." Grace said pointing at the link bed for Norm.

"Your here." Grace stopped at the link bed for Jen to get in. "How much time have you logged?" Grace asked.

"Zip," Jen replied. "But I read a manual."

"Tell me your joking?" Grace asked.

"This is cool." That was Jen's only reply as she pointed her finger into the bed jell. Jen hoisted herself into the link bed, Grace tried to help but Jen but Jen put on that I-can-do-this-myself attitude.

"No I got this." Jen said helping herself, Grace held up her hands in defeat and continued to start up the machine. Jen finally got herself in the link bed and looked at the mind readers that started to spin.

"So you just figured you could come to the most hostile environment known to man and see how it went?"Grace asked. "What was going through your head?"

"Maybe I was sick of doctors telling me what I couldn't do." Jen replied. Grace shot a glance at Jen.

"Okay keep your hands in,arms,head down." Grace said. When she pulled down the metallic net over Jen.

**I had to leave early like in 30 secs so here is next update but I promise to make the next one long. Review! :(**


	3. Authors note

**Hello there readers, and yes I know your kinda pissed at me for not updating so fucking long! But I was busy and school is a bitch, a b-i-t-c-h okay my teachers are like nonstop give out homework. I wouldn't be updating because I would probably try to figure out a story line and I just wanna change a few things perhaps this story... because it's not coming out the way I wanted so I am thinking on how I can do it. I am sorry and yeah um don't go hating on me I really was busy because my grandma was keeping me nonstop to do work around the house and yes I have been doing a lot and everytime I review that's only on my iPod and I do have time to read stories okay... Don't go hating on me just because of this! I will go to the EXTREME! Nah not really... I had the most worst ever and i don't feel like to write right now, sorry.**

**Shoutout to... Kevinwon, LittleBell8, MoonlightMaid, AmethystQuill, Kaulitz-Twins-Fangirl, HordeFighter, KreeGaia, , Thought and Memory, TheButteredCat, happytide, Poisonedheart23, Shadowed Replica, Elyanna, xXHPLuvnBandGeekXx.**

**Read their avatar stories that.s on my favorite bar, they are awesome! MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!**

**See you all soon I will try my best with updates but my most updates would be soon in the summer so don't have your hopes up... *shrugged***


End file.
